Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: New bet! No sex for four weeks! Can the Yamis and the Hikaris survive the four weeks? Who will lose and who would win? Yamis? Hikaris? Song 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme.' Guest staring Wordsorcereress and her yami!
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire: Hey people! Welcome to the new bet one shot called "Gimme, Gimme, Gimme"! I really hope you enjoy this!

Crystal: We have a new member joining us!

Ashley: Introducing our new friend from our best friend, Amme! Please welcome her yami…Kathy!

Kathy: (enters a girl with black hair with blond tips, blue eyes, pale skin and a bit skinny) Oh wow! Thanks for the introduction!

Amme: Yay my yami is in the fun chat too!

Sapphire: Yep, yep! Now ladies, we have some men to torture in this new bet! Ashley, Crystal, and Amme will be cousins, while me and Kathy will be sisters! Everybody got their parts and ready to (cough) stalk (cough)?

All four: (salute) Yes ma'am!

Kathy: I'm going to get some good blackmail pictures! (holds up camera) Heheheheehe!

Amme: No pictures! (takes camera away)

Kathy: Darn it! (secretly checks on other camera)

Sapphire: Good! I don't own anything. The character? Only Ashley and Crystal and Matthew, while Kathy belongs to Amme (aka Wordsorcereress). Everybody else belongs to the original creator of Yu-Gi-Oh. The song doesn't belong to me! It was originally done by Abba then A*Teens sang it! I suggest doing this version of the song, but if you don't like it, then please listen to it however you like it. Here is a link on YouTube: /watch?NR=1&v=LTQ4P6Ohv7I&feature=endscreen. Let's start the fic! Oh and there is a lemon! My second chance at a lemon.

* * *

Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!

* * *

"Atem! Yami! Get your hands off of me!"

"But Aibou, we can't help it if we are attracted to you."

"Yeah. You are just so beautiful, Little One. We love you so much."

Yugi sighed as he tried to focus on his homework again, but Atem and Yami kept touching him. They had already finished their homework and we're getting quite horny. "Why don't you guys just do it without me?"

"Because we need our little one," Yami said before taking Yugi's hand into his and laid gentle kisses on it, making the teen blush.

Atem kissed his cheek, making the teen look at him, "It's not the same without you."

"But guys, I have a test tomorrow in math that I really want to pass," Yugi said before shutting his book hard and getting up. He grabbed his bag and started to pack up everything.

"Um…Little One? Where are you going?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed and walked towards the door before opening it and said, "I'm going to the library to study. You two can do it without me for once. I'll see you later." He walked out and shut it behind him.

"So now what?" Yami asked.

Atem smirked, "What do you think?"

Yami smirked before he jumped on Atem, kissing him in the process.

* * *

"Bakura! What the hell is this?!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura sighed before looking up at his irate boyfriend who was holding up a bag. "What did I do now?"

"Probably have done something stupid, why else would my cousin scream at you?" Amme said from her spot on the floor. She and Kathy, her girlfriend, were studying for a test in math as well. "What did the psycho do this time?"

"I'm not a psycho! That's more like Marik."

"I have to agree with the idiot this time," Kathy said, her nose into her book.

Bakura glared at the girl, "What did you say!"

"You heard what I said!" she glared back just as intense.

"Enough!" Ryou yelled and pulled Bakura out of the room. "What the hell is this doing in our room?" he asked as he shoved the bag into Bakura's arms.

Bakura opened the bag and laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about this thing. I bought it for you to wear."

Ryou slapped his forehead, "Bakura, there is no way in hell I'm wearing that!"

"But you'll look sexy," he said as he pulled Ryou into a deep passionate kiss. Ryou sighed threw his nose as he kissed back. "Now how about you go and put that on, then we can have some fun?"

Ryou sighed, "I can't right now. I have a huge math test tomorrow that I should be studying for it with the others."

"Forget them and join me in the bed!" Bakura said as he started to push Ryou up the stairs.

"Yo jackass! Leave him alone already!" the two turned to see Kathy and Amme standing in the hallway. "We have a big test tomorrow and I like to pass it this time," Kathy said glaring at the man.

"Why don't you go and pester somebody else! If you can't see we are about to get busy right now," Bakura said.

"Bakura, we just did it last night. Isn't that enough?" Ryou asked, but Bakura shook his head. He sighed and got out of Bakura's hold and over to Kathy and Amme. "You might not care about your grades and whatnot, but I do. So until you can cool your hormones down, I will be at the library studying with the others."

He picked up his book-bag and grabbed his keys, but Amme took them away from him. "I'll drive Cous-cous!" she said and rushed out of the house with him in tow. Kathy laughed at the depressed look on Bakura's face before patting him on the head and rushed out with hers and Amme's bags.

"Later Idiot!" she said before shut the door behind her, leaving a pissed off and sexually frustrated Bakura behind.

* * *

"Marik! Let go of me!"

Both Ashley and Ishizu sighed as they heard Marik and Malik yelling at each other. "Bet you five bucks that it's about sex," Ashley said from her math textbook.

"Hmm…deal," Ishizu said and shook hands with her when the sound of a lamp breaking against something was heard followed by a thud. The girls sighed and continued to read what they were reading before.

"What the hell! Are you two betting again me?" Malik yelled as he entered the room.

Ashley grinned and sarcastically said, "What? We would never bet against you. How could you think of such things of your cousin and sister?"

"Because I know you two," he said as he flopped onto the couch Ishizu was on, making the woman glare at him.

"What were you two yelling about this time?" she asked.

"Let me guess! He wanted to have sexy time with his Malik kitty, while you just wanted to study for our math test tomorrow, right?" Ashley asked.

Malik huffed, "No!" They glared at him skeptically and he sighed, "Yes, yes that right."

Ashley gave a smug grin as she held out her hand and Ishizu gave her five dollars. Malik pouted, but the two just laughed until Ashley's cell went off. "Hey I got a text from Yugi asking if we want to meet at the library to study for our test. The others will be there as well," she said as she read off the text from Sapphire, her best friend. "Do you want to go?" she asked Malik.

Malik nodded, "Yeah, I could use Yugi's and Ryou's help." He picked up his bag, making sure he had everything, when he heard, "Malik? Oh Malik-pretty? Where are you my Kitty?"

He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and said, "I'll be waiting on the street for you. Hurry up before he comes!" before rushed out of the door.

Marik stuck his head threw the doorway to the living room as Ashley finish putting her books away. "Where is my Kitty?" he asked.

Ashley just shook her head at the crazy man, "Gone. You sent him away. He went off to find a place to study for his test tomorrow."

Marik pouted to his best ability, but it was still creepy, "But I want my smexy time with Kitty."

A blood vain popped onto Ishizu's forehead and she slammed her book shut, "I'll pretend I didn't just hear that and leave now." She got up and headed to her room.

Ashley slipped on her backpack and walked to the door. "We'll see you later Marik. We have a big test to study for."

"What do you mean 'we'?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Ashley smirked as she opened the door, "Me and your precious kitty, that's who. Bye-bye you crazy asshole!" she slammed the door shut as Marik growled at her. He growled back to his room where he waited for Malik's return.

* * *

"Seto! Ah! Stop it!"

Crystal sighed as she looked over to see Seto 'playing' with Joey. The CEO was nibbling at his neck while the three were trying to do there homework.

Now, usually Crystal could ignore this and continued to study, but this was getting very annoying very quickly. She had agreed to help Joey and her cousin, Tristan, out with studying so they could at least get a good grade on their math test. The only problem was that Seto wanted to dry hump his puppy and Tristan was a no show, probably at the mercy of his boyfriend, Duke. Even Ashley and Kathy weren't this sex crazed, must be a guy thing.

Crystal sighed and was about to yell when the butler walked in with Tristan and Duke. "Sir, two of your friends are here." Seto detached himself from Joey's neck and told the butler to go.

"Sorry we're late. Somebody didn't want to come and just head home," Tristan said glaring at Duke who was just texting away.

Crystal just pointed to the lip locking duo nest to her, "Don't worry. You haven't missed anything. Those two, mostly Seto, have been at it since we got here."

"So you haven't done anything?" Duke asked. "Then why are we here? Let's go home."

Tristan glared at him, "I want to actually do well on this test." He sat down and opened his textbook to the right page. "So what should we start with?"

Joey finally got Seto off his lips, now swollen from all the kissing, and asked, "Which chapters are going to be on this again?"

Crystal looked at her syllabus while both Seto and Duke decided to have some fun. They slowly ran their hand against their lovers' thighs, Seto actually rubbing near Joey's semi-erected penis. Both Joey and Tristan tensed and tried to get their boyfriends to stop as Crystal looked back up and notice the tension.

"Let me guess, those two are rubbing up on you?" the two nodded. Crystal sighed and was about to give up when her phone vibrated and the sound of Kathy's voice filled the air, "Where is that damn book?!"

She walked into the room and sighed at the sight, "You really need to learn how to control the horniness brother."

Crystal looked up from her phone and smiled at the girl, "Hey Kathy. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah what ARE you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy," Seto said, growling at his adopted sister.

Kathy huffed before walking over to her math textbook, "I forgot my book. Me, Amme, and the others in our math class had agreed to meet up at the library to study for the test."

"Yeah I just got a text from Ashley asking if we wanted to come."

"So do you? It'll be a good way to get away from the crazy lovers," Kathy said.

"YES!" Joey and Tristan said as they tried to get away from Seto and Duke, but the two weren't having it. They quickly pulled Joey and Tristan back down and continued to kiss and rub on them.

Crystal sighed and looked to Kathy, silently asking for her help. The girl sighed as well and walked over to the two before pulling both Joey and Tristan out of the possessive grips and over to the door. Crystal quickly grabbed hers, Joey's, and Tristan's stuff before the four bolted out of there with two angry and dazed boys still in the living room.

* * *

"I love them to death, but they can be a handful sometimes."

Yugi sighed as he finally sat down in a chair. He and his sister, Sapphire, had finally got to the library and where now just waiting for the others to show up. "So did you texted the others?" Yugi asked.

Sapphire nodded, "Yeah, Ashley and Malik are outside right now. Ryou, Amme, Kathy, Joey, Crystal, and Tristan are on their way now. They had to stop at the mansion to pick up Kathy's book and save Joey and Tristan from their horny boyfriends."

"What is with them today? They just want to have sex all the time. I'm getting a bit sore and tired of limping."

"You are not the only one Yugi." The two at the table looked over as Malik and Ashley walked over. They took a sit and pulled out their stuff. "Marik just will not stop. I had to hit him with a lamp to make him stop."

"Is he okay?" Sapphire asked.

Ashley huffed, "Please this is Marik we are talking about. The guys is too hard headed to let a hit to the head with a lamp hurt him." Both Malik and Yugi agreed just as the others walked in and towards them.

"There must be something in the water or air to make our boyfriends just sex crazy," Joey said as he took a seat next to Malik. Ryou sat next to Sapphire with Amme sitting next to him, then Kathy. Next to Joey were Tristan, Crystal, and Ashley. Yugi sat at the end.

"I don't know but if Duke kept playing with me, I was seriously going to rip his hand off," Tristan said as he pulled out his book and supplies.

Ashley just sighed, "Let's just forget about them and get back to studying. I actually want to pass this one."

"You're only doing this is because you don't want Ishizu cut into our alone time if you don't pass," Crystal said with a smirk on her face at the pout Ashley was giving her.

"At least she, Matthew, and sometimes Kathy aren't constantly grinding or groping you. Yami and Atem just could not stop themselves. I had to walk out and tell them to do it without me. Let Yami and/or Atem limp tomorrow," Yugi said.

"At least they have each other. I know once I'm back home I'll have to sleep in Ashley's room so I can get some. Marik will be on me as soon as I step into that room," Malik said before he hit the table with his head.

"Well why don't you all stay at my place for the night. We can have a study night and you all can get away from the crazy people for the night?" Matthew said as he plopped into the other end seat. Sapphire smiled and rushed over to her boyfriend's side before she gave him a quick kiss. "Sorry I'm late. Dad and mom wanted to say bye before they left on their trip."

"That's okay, but are you sure about the study night?" Yugi asked.

Matthew nodded, "Yeah its cool. We'll have the whole house to ourselves and we can order a couple of pizzas too." They all agreed and started to study for their test. Yugi rushed out to make a quick call to his grandpa and told him that he was going to be gone that night and to not tell Yami and Atem where he was going to be.

"Alright Yugi, you all have fun studying and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Yami and Atem stuck their heads out of the doorway, "Who was that Grandpa?" Yami asked as he took a seat at the table.

"That was Yugi. He and the others are going to stay over at one of your friend's houses tonight to study for that big math test they have tomorrow."

"Which one?" Atem asked, but Solomon just zipped his lip and walked out of the kitchen. "Where do you think he could be?" Yami just shrugged before getting started on dinner.

* * *

The next day, the gang didn't see each other until homeroom. To say the horny boyfriends were a bit upset and mad was a big understatement. "WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU ALL?!" they yelled at the group of eleven teens.

They rolled their eyes and took their seats, ignoring the crazy boyfriends. This angered Marik, "Don't ignore us! Where the hell were you all?!"

They sighed and looked at the six boys. Malik spoke first, "Well if you must know, we were at Matthew's house the whole night, studying for the big math test we have today."

"What math test?" Marik asked and his light fell to the floor while the other sweat dropped.

Malik glared at his dark, "The math test that you try to keep me from studying last night! You idiot!"

Marik scratched his head, "I don't remember that."

Ashley hummed, "Must have been that hit to the head. I think you hit him a little too hard this time, Maliky!"

"Aibou, it's just a test. You're good in math," Yami said.

Yugi shook his head, "It's not just a normal math test. This is the big one before finals. If we do well on it we might not have to take the final."

"Well why didn't you say that last night?" Atem asked.

"Because no matter what I had said, you two would still be on me like a dog humping his bitch," Yugi said getting shocked expressions from his friend. "What? It's true."

Sapphire glared at the two former Pharaohs, "What the hell have you done to my baby brother!" Atem and Yami just sank into their seats to hide from the angry girl. When it came to Yugi and/or his innocence, you did not want to upset Sapphire. She was more protective then Yami and Atem.

"Well you could have still told us this," Bakura said with a huff and pout.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Bakura, you want to get me into a cos-play outfit last night. The last time we did that you did not let me leave the room for hours. I barely got my homework done on time!"

Amme stuck her tongue out, "I don't need to hear that kind of stuff coming from my cousin, though I have been quiet curious about what turns you on?"

"Why?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

Amme blushed, "No reason!" Kathy on the other hand smirked and made Amme sit on her lap.

Everyone just shook their head and took their seat as the teacher entered and started class.

* * *

It was lunch and Atem, Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik were waiting for their lovers and friends to get back. "What's taking them so long?!" Marik whined before slamming his head on the table. They had decided to eat outside, since it was gorgeous weather out for a fall day.

"Calm down Marik," Bakura said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I want my kitty now!" Marik whined again, earning himself a smack from the former King of Thieves. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being a whiny little bitch! That's why!" Bakura growled, glaring at the insane teen.

"Will you two shut up?!" Atem yelled, "You're giving me a headache with your constant bickering!"

"Is everything okay?"

Everyone turned to see Yugi and the others walking towards them. "What's going on? Why is Atem getting a headache?"

"Aibou!" Yami pulled him into his lap and hugged him, "It's the usual, Bakura and Marik arguing. Nothing new."

"What took you all so long?" Seto asked.

"Sorry our test took a bit long than it should," Joey explained.

"Besides we only missed the first fifteen minutes of lunch," Malik said.

Marik pouted, creepy wasn't even come close to describing it. "That's no excuse!"

"Please you only want me to go with you to the boys' restroom to have a quick round."

Marik shrugged, "So?" Malik sighed. "Do you want to go at it then?" Marik asked.

Malik's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?! Can't you ever keep it in your pants?!"

"Yeah you six have been nothing but horny," Joey said.

Ryou looked around, "Hey, where is Tristan? He was following us on the way here?"

Just then Tristan came in running, being chased by Duke. "Duke, stay away from me!"

"But babe!" Duke whined. They stopped at the table with Tristan hiding behind a very angry looking Ashley: Duke backed away and took a sit with Marik and Bakura.

"What the hell is with you six? Ya'll acting like horny animals!" Ashley said as she took a seat next to Crystal. Everyone took their seats; Yugi sat between Yami and Atem, Tristan carefully sat next to Duke, Sapphire sat next to Matthew, Amme was sitting (forced to sit) on Kathy's lap, Malik sat across from Marik, Joey was next to Seto, and Ryou was sitting across from Bakura.

"Yeah, I want to know as well!" Joey said.

"I don't think we need to explain ourselves," Seto said as he pulled out his laptop to start on some work.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" Joey yelled and successfully shut Seto's laptop. Bad idea.

"What the hell are you doing?! Can't you see I'm busy, Mutt?!" Seto yelled, glaring death to his puppy.

"I don't care! You don't ignore a person's question!" Joey yelled back, standing up to look intimidating.

"Please Mutt. I've seen scarier things then that and I don't have to answer a dog's question!" Seto said, also standing up with his cold glare.

As the two bickered on both Atem and Ashley headaches grew along with their tempers. "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" they both yelled, silencing the two and everyone else.

Atem sighed, "Look we just wanted to love you. Is that so wrong?"

Yugi shook his head, "No that isn't, but you two have just been horny lately. I'm getting tired and sore. You guys are like horny animal!"

"We are not that horny!" Marik said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Not that horny?!" Malik yelled. "Please! You wanted to have me tied down wearing masochist nurse costume the other night!"

"I have never done such a thing! I'm not a horny animal! If anyone is, it's rich priest boy over there," Marik said pointing to Seto.

"I am not!" Seto said, turning his glare to the psycho.

"Yes you are!" Joey yelled.

"Prove it mutt!"

Crystal sighed and glared at the CEO, "You were basically dry humping Joey yesterday when we were trying to do our homework. I swear I never seen two guys that horny in all my life!"

"I'm not horny," Duke said trying to defend himself. "Right Tristan?"

"You are too! You keep rubbing the inside of my thigh and tried to get me to miss my study session with my cousin yesterday!" Tristan said. "You are the horny one!"

"Please! Don't act all innocent and whatnot. You are just as horny!"

"I am not!" Tristan yelled. "Joey is just as horny as you!"

"I am not! Malik is the horny one. He likes all the creepy shit Marik uses for their fun time!" Joey said pointing to Malik who was blushing madly.

"What? Me…I…I'd…!" Malik tried to say something, but couldn't say anything.

"Please you all are complaining! Try having two guys take you at the same time, then come talk to me!" said Yugi. "You have no idea how bad these two are! And they are always dragging me into it!"

Atem and Yami gasped, "We do not!"

"Yes you do! You two are always trying to seduce me into bed when I'm still doing my homework. I'm surprised my grades haven't dropped!"

Atem huffed, "We try to seduce? You're the seducer!"

Yami nodded, "Yeah, we know you want it when you suck on your lollypop seductively. You are just as horny as us!"

Yugi gasped, "I am not!"

Sapphire, who was not liking what she was hearing and had a blood vessel popping out on her forehead, was silently gritting her teeth while Matthew was trying to calm her down, "That better not be true or two certain former Pharaohs are going down to an early grave."

"It's not!" defended Yugi.

"Yes it is!" the two said. Yugi eye twitched and he started to argue with his boyfriends, like the others were. On the side Amme, Kathy, Ashley, Crystal, Matthew, and Sapphire sighed and prayed for the bell to end lunch. Their hopes were answered and the bell went off. The boys glared at each other before grabbing their things and walking off to their different classes, leaving the three non-arguing couple behind in their seats.

Amme sighed, Kathy rubbing her back to help calm her. "This is going to be a long day."

"The hikaris are right though, the yamis, Duke, and Seto are horny," Crystal said as she got her stuff. They all walked out of the hall and head straight to study hall "There has to be a way to prove it to them."

"Yeah, but what?" Matthew asked. "You know those six won't admit it. They're too stubborn and their boyfriends are too."

Sapphire kept silent, thinking about something, "How" she asked to herself until she heard a song she hadn't heard in a long while playing in the hall. She looked to see the source of the music and a smile grew on her face.

Ashley saw that, "And what are you plotting now, oh evil wolf?" she asked.

Sapphire smile turned into a smirk, "I have a wonderful idea. I have a horrible idea. I have a horribly wonderful idea."

Matthew gulped, "Uh-oh. I recognize that look. It's a new bet isn't it?" Sapphire nodded and told others what she was planning. They agreed to it and worked out the kinks.

* * *

It was now after school and the gang went to Burger World for something to eat. To say the tension in the air was tight was an understatement. Even though they were sitting in a booth Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Malik sat on one side and Yami, Atem, Seto, Duke, Bakura, and Marik sat on the other, forcing Sapphire, Matthew, Amme, Kathy, Ashley, and Crystal to sit in between the two groups. They were still upset about earlier and not talking to each other.

There were glares and snarls as the teens ate. Amme looked at Sapphire, who nodded and said, "So how is everybody?" They all grunted their answers and continued to eat. Sapphire smirked, it was time enact her plan. "That's good! Right Amme?"

Amme nodded, "Yeah it is. But are the Yamis (A/N: from now on we will include Seto and Duke as Yamis, because I don't want to keep writing 'the yami, Seto, and Duke' gets annoying. So they will be Yamis. Same thing applies to the Hikaris with Joey and Tristan) still horny beast?"

"We are not!" Bakura yelled.

"Yes you are," Ryou said in a calm voice.

"I think I agree with Ryou. The Yamis are the horny ones, while the Hikaris are the calm ones," Matthew said before taking a sip of his soda.

Ashley shook her head, "Please, have you seen Malik when he wants sex? He is the horny one along with the others."

"We are not!" Malik yelled.

"The last time I saw you before you had sex with Marik you had on a furry kitty costume. Care to explain that?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

Malik's blush got worse as he mumbled to himself and crossed his arms. Ashley laughed, "Nothing to say dear cousin? Ha! Then I'm right, Hikaris are the horny ones!"

Kathy nodded, "So true. I mean what about little Ry-Ry? He's a sex demon too."

Ryou looked like he could faint any moment thanks to his blush, "W-W-W-What are you talking about."

Kathy smirked, "I remember walking in to your house to find Amme, but I found you on the couch wearing edible panties and few other things."

Amme was a gasped, "Not my cousin!" Kathy nodded, "It was probably because of Bakura! He is messing up my sweet cousin's innocent mind with perverted things! Right Ryou!" Ryou just kept silent as thought his burger was the most interesting thing in the world. "RYOU!"

"Please, Ryou's mind is just as filthy, if not more then mine," Bakura said.

Ryou glared at him, "My mind is not! You are the perverted horny yami! I can never have a moment to myself when you are around!" Soon the couples were at it again, and the six in the middle were just smirking.

"WE ARE NOT! YOU ARE!" the Hikaris yelled.

"HELL NO! YOU ARE THE HORNY ONE!" the Yamis yelled back.

"I bet you all can't keep it in your pants at all!" Yugi yelled as he walked out of the booth and to the door with the other Hikaris.

"Please! We can too!" Yami yelled as he rushed out to follow them with the other Yamis.

Sapphire smirked as she and her small group was left behind. Kathy was a gasped, "I can't believe that work."

Amme giggled, "You should never doubt my sister from another family."

Matthew slide out of the booth, "Well we should hurry or we'll miss our opportunity!" The girls agreed before rushing out, noticing that Seto left the money to pay for the meal, and left to find the group, which they didn't have to go far.

The group was at the front entrance of the park, still yelled at each other. Sapphire smiled at her friends before she took a deep breath and yelled, "QUIET~!" Both side stopped and looked at the girl. "Good, now that I have your attention I propose a little bet."

Marik and Bakura crossed their arms over their chest, "What kind of bet?" Marik asked.

Sapphire smiled, "Nothing to big, just a bet on what Yugi said."

Yugi blinked, "What did I say?"

Sapphire sighed, "A bet on who can keep it in their pants!"

The eleven teens were confused, "What? Huh?"

Ashley growled, "A sex bet you idiots!"

"OH!"

"So what is this…sex bet going to be, who's involved, and what will happen to the loser?" Atem asked.

"Well, in this bet we shall see who can go the longest without sex in four weeks. The Yamis or the Hikaris. Which ever group last the longest or until the end of the four weeks wins! The loser has to dance and sing!"

"And what is the horrid song you picked that the losers have to sing?" Seto asked.

"Oh nothing special," Amme said with relaxed shrug. "Just A*Teens song 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme.' A lovely song I think."

"What is this going to prove?" Joey asked, still a bit confused.

"That one group is the horny group and the other is not," Matthew explained.

"We're tired of hearing your bickering and the dry humping. This way we can prove the Yamis are the horny ones and we can move on!" Crystal said.

"We are not the horny ones!" the Yamis yelled again. They sound like a broken record.

Sapphire sighed, "It's just a theory. Anyway, do we have a bet?"

The others thought and talked about this in there groups before glaring at their other. They all nodded and yelled, "Done! We have a bet!"

Sapphire jumped up and down, clamping her hands like London Tipton. (A/N: Ah, Zack and Cody…good show, good show) "Excellent! Now for the rules! Waaaahahahahaha!" she laughed with her group, causing chills down the others.

"And what (gulps) are these rules?" Yugi asked hiding behind Joey. His sister scared him sometimes.

"Oh, they are simple enough. Rule one, no pleasuring yourself! Rule two, you must not touch each other in a sexual manner. Rule three, no sex what so ever! That means no sex at all, if you want to win then you have to go with out for the four weeks!" Sapphire explained. "Simple really."

"And how are you going to make sure the other isn't breaking the rules?" Seto asked.

Sapphire and her girls just smiled, look very evil to the others. "We are going to watch you!" Sapphire said.

"WHAT!" the boys yelled, including Matthew.

"I don't remember talking about that love," Matthew whispered to her.

"It was a secret add on. I know how you would get if we told you then, so we didn't tell you. Plus my eyes are only for you and you alone," she said before kissing his lips.

Matthew smiled while Joey complained, "What do you mean by that!"

Amme stood next to Sapphire and explained, "Well each one of us lives with you all…I live with Ryou and Bakura; Sapphire lives with Yugi, Yami, and Atem; Crystal live with Tristan and Duke; Kathy lives with Seto and Joey; and Ashley lives with Malik and Marik. We, unfortunately, know when you all are horny and are having sex. So we'll know when someone has broken the rules and has lost the bet."

"So we all goods?" Ashley asked.

The boys looked worried, but one look from their boyfriend and the heat was on! "Yes!" they yelled.

Sapphire smiled, her plan worked, "Excellent! We'll start in a day, and who ever is caught breaking the rules before the four weeks are over loses and has to sing and dance for the winners! Allons-y!" The two groups left, grumping at what they just got themselves in while Sapphire and her group laughed.

"I really can't believe that worked! Sapphire you are brilliant!" Kathy said.

Sapphire nodded, "Thank you Kathy!"

"You know you have a lot of work and watching to do, right?" Matthew asked.

Sapphire nodded again, "Yes I know, but with your help my sexy sorcerer, we can do this!"

Mathew was confused at first, but realization hit him quick, "Oh! You want me to do that spell. Okay, I'll get it done as fast as I can. I might need some help though."

Amme raised her hand, "Oh, oh, oh, oh! Let me help! Let me help!"

Matthew chuckled, "Of course my magical sister! The more, the merrier!" Amme yay-ed before grabbing his hand and rushing off to his house.

"Don't break him Amme! I still want him in one piece!" Sapphire yelled.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT A THING!" Amme yelled back while Matthew yelled, "AAAAAHHHHH! AMME SLOW DOWN!"

The girls laughed before rushing off to work on some homework.

* * *

The next day Matthew and Amme were able to create a necklace with a stone that help people communicate by talking, seeing, and hearing what the other person was doing. Matthew called it a Gossip stone. (A/N: The first person to guess what video game that came from, will be slipped into a story! Good luck!) He gave each boy and girl a necklace and instructed them to not take them off until the end of the bet.

Each stone was color coded for each group: blue for Sapphire, Yami, Atem, and Yugi; yellow for Amme, Ryou, and Bakura; purple for Ashley, Malik, and Marik; red for Kathy, Seto, and Joey; and light blue for Crystal, Duke and Tristan. One was a master stone while the others were beta stones, the master could see on all three or one at a time while the beta couldn't see the other betas, just the master. (A/N: So to put it in simple words, Kathy can see either Seto or Joey or both, but Seto can't see Joey, just Kathy. Like wise with Joey, can't see Seto, but can see Kathy.)

Sapphire explained that she and the girls will be using these stones to watch them and make sure they weren't breaking the rules. The boys nodded their understanding and so the bet commenced!

* * *

~Week 1~

Tristan was just sitting around in the living room of his and Duke's home, reading a book for his English class. He was enjoying the quiet and not being molested by his boyfriend. He let out a gentle sigh as Crystal walked in. "Hey cousin! So how are you enjoying yourself?"

Tristan smile, "It's nice. No groping, no rubbing, no whining for sexy. Just peace and quiet."

Crystal smiled, "Well that is good. Still got the necklace on?"

Tristan nodded and pulled out the necklace from underneath his shirt, "Yep! I also made sure Duke wore his to."

"Good! Speaking of Duke, where is he?" she asked.

Tristan shrugged as he picked up his book, "I don't know, the last time I saw him was in History class. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Crystal sighed, "Let's just hope (wink, wink) that he isn't breaking the rules already. It is the first day after all!" She pulled out her stone, took it off, held it in her hands, and concentrated on Duke.

An image appeared on the stone, it looked like a restroom. "_Okay, let's take care of this boner of mine!_" Duke said as the sound of rummaging was heard, "_Now where is that magazine? Ah ha! Here it is._" He pulled out a magazine and on the front made Crystal gasp. It had two guys, one sexually straddling the other's hips. He flipped threw it and started to pump himself. "_That's fucking hot!_"

"And you're so fucking busted Duke!" Crystal yelled threw her stone.

-D.H. Boy's Restroom-

Duke jumped, "What the hell?!" and looked for Crystal's voice. "Crystal? I must be imaging things."

"_Think again Duke! Look down at your chest at the glowing stone around your neck!_"

He looked down and gasped when he saw Crystal glaring at him, "_Guess Ashley was right. Duke would be the first to fall. So sad, now I have to wear a damn harm girl costume for Halloween!_"

"You can actually see, hear, and talk to me?" he asked.

"_Duh you horny idiot! And now you have to dance and sing at the end of the four weeks! Prepare for the ultimate humiliation of your life ever Dukie-boy! Wahahahahaha!_"

Duke cursed himself before finishing what he started and walked out of the restroom fuming.

-D.H. Outdoor Courtyard, the next day-

"We told you idiots Duke would be the first!" Seto said from his computer while Duke, Bakura, and Marik hit their head on the table.

Today Crystal had gathered everyone before homeroom and told them how Duke lost. Surprisingly no one was really surprised. And so Sapphire made it clear that the stones actually worked and the boys need to be careful or lose!

Because of this bet, the Yamis and Hikaris decide to sit at different table and stay away from each other until the end of the bet. The watchers sat at their former table until the bet was over and the couples could sit back there.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Bakura yelled. "We're trying to prove that we are not the horny ones, remember?"

"I didn't think I get caught and I had a really bad boner! It's not easy for me!" Duke yelled back, his defense wasn't cutting it for the others.

"Well thanks to you we're down one Yami! And on the first day too!" Marik said, head still on the table. "We have to do something to make them lose one or all of them."

Atem shook his head, "That won't work. Weather we like it or not, they are not horny like us."

Yami nodded, "Yeah, Yugi doesn't usually start it and when he does, it's usually for a special occasion."

"How are you two handling it? I heard Sapphire made a special rule for you two," Seto asked.

The two former Pharaohs groaned, "Not good." Hit their head to the table.

"She banned you two from having sex as well? But aren't you two married?" Duke asked.

"Well it makes sense, no marital as well," Seto said with a hidden chuckle.

The two lifted their head to look at Seto, "Shut the fuck up Seto!"

-The other side-

"So it looks like five of the six are miserable," Ryou commented as he and the Hikaris looked onto the Yami's table. The others nodded.

"So who is the next to go do you think?" Malik asked.

"I'll tell you now it's not Yami and Atem. They are too hardheaded and stubborn to lose," Yugi said after taking a sip of his Pepsi.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, Seto is the same so I doubt those three will lose it anytime soon." Everyone agreed.

"So that leaves either Bakura and/or Marik. We have four weeks, Duke lost in the first week," Tristan said before taking a bit of his pizza.

Malik and Ryou sighed, it was anyone's guess. "I got a bad feeling about next week," Malik said.

"Why's that Malik?" Joey asked.

"Because, we know how the two crazy Yamis work. One or both will loose it probably sometime next week," Ryou explained.

"If those two end up doing it with each other or with someone else, I'm going to kill them!" Malik said stabbing his apple with the plastic knife. Everyone quickly grabbed and tossed their knives away from Malik.

Tristan carefully pulled the knife out of Malik's hand, "It's okay Malik. I think you spent too much time with Marik and his knife collection." Everyone agreed with him.

Malik sheepishly grinned, "Hehe, my bad" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. The other just shook their heads before finishing their lunch and went to class.

* * *

~Week 2~

Ryou, Malik, Amme, and Ashley were walking out of their karate class. It was the second week of the bet and so far nobody else had done anything. "Man that was a good class!" Amme said before stretching out all her kinks and sores.

"You would say that, you didn't have the shy one throw you over his shoulder!" Ashley said rubbing her sore backside. "Damn Ryou. I didn't think you would be able to pick me up like that."

Ryou blushed, "I blame my time with Bakura."

"We don't need to hear that Ryou," Malik said, one eye twitching.

"I hope you aren't breaking the rules Ryou. I don't want to let everyone know that my sweet, innocent cousin is actually perverted!" Amme said, walking backwards down the side walk.

"I'm not, and could you please walk forward Amme? You scare me when you do that," he said as he tried to get his cousin to walk straight, but Amme wouldn't budge. "Amme you are going to fall and hurt yourself if you keep that up."

Amme sighed dramatically, "Ryou, for all these years you known me, have I ever gotten hurt because of this?"

Ryou sighed, "No, but I still remember the time you tried to kill a bug and smashed you hand and wrist threw the glass of the window."

Malik and Ashley gasped, "How the fuck did you do that?"

Amme pouted, "He was evil bugger! And how was I supposed to know my hand and wrist were going to go threw the glass?"

The three groaned before falling to the floor, "Oh Amme!"

The heard a whistle and someone yell, "Hey guys! Wait for us!" They turned to see Sapphire and Yugi running towards them. "HEY!" Sapphire yelled as she tried to skid to a stop, tired being the word.

"Sapphire stop!" Ashley screamed but it was too late. Sapphire plowed right into her and knocked both to the ground. They looked like people from the animes with eyes spinning and arms and legs spread out

"Um…are you two okay?" Malik asked trying not to laugh, this was too funny.

Ashley growled as she pushed Sapphire off, "Damn it Sapphire! Why don't you watch it and slow the fuck down!"

Sapphire shook her head like a dog before laughing, "Sorry Ashley. We're a bit in a hurry."

"For what?" Ryou asked.

Yugi sighed, "Sapphire forgot that Missy had to be picked up from the vet today."

Sapphire sheepishly chuckled as she helped Ashley off the ground. "Well I had something else to do as well today, but it got canceled at the last minute. I asked Yami to tell Yugi to get her, but apparently the message didn't get threw!"

Yugi sighed, "Ever since this bet started Yami barely talks to me anymore. I don't know why."

Amme hummed, "Maybe because of the bet? Don't worry your Auntie Amme will get to the bottom of this!" she said and petted his head.

"I'm the same age as you Amme," he said as he tried to get his hair back to place. One shake and it puffed back to place.

"And just how are you going to solve this mystery, dear cousin?" Ryou asked, hands on his hips.

Amme smirked, "That's for me to know and you to never find out!"

"You're going to follow and watch him?" he said, sounding more like a statement instead of a question.

Amme gasped, "Curse you Ryou! No one was supposed to know!"

Yugi chuckled, "It's better then what Sapphire wanted to do."

"And what was that? Tie him down and interrogate him?" Ashley asked. Sapphire blushed and just kicked at the ground. "You were really going to do that?" Ashley asked, but met with silence. "You are one crazy girl."

Amme stood next to Sapphire and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I don't think she is, just creative." The other shook their head and started for the vet's. "Tag team?" Amme whispered to Sapphire when the others were far away.

Sapphire nodded, "We follow him, then tie him down and interrogate his sorry butt." Amme nodded and the two walked down the sidewalk arm around each other's shoulder and grinning like Joey and Tristan on one of the goofy, happy moments.

They managed to get to the vet before closing and picked up a Siberian Husky puppy name Missy. Missy barked happily in her mama's arms. Sapphire smiled, "I missed you too, my sweet baby!" she said as she cuddled with the pup.

Yugi smiled as he held the pet carrier, "So how are things going with the bet for you guys?"

Ashley shrugged, "Ryou and Malik have been doing well. It's Bakura and Marik that I'm worried about."

Sapphire looked at her as Missy licked her face. "Have you been using the stones?"

Amme nodded, "Yeah, but for some reason mine acts up during a certain time of the day, everyday. It just goes blank when I try to check on Bakura, but not when I quickly check on Ryou."

Ashley pulled out hers, "Mine is doing the same for a while, on a certain time there is nothing when I check for Marik. But when I check on Malik, it is fine."

Yugi pondered this, "What could be going on? Could it be the magic used?"

Amme shook her head, "No it shouldn't be that. I made sure to put a never fail spell on them. It can't be my magic!"

"It can't be daddy's!" The group looked to the puppy into Sapphire's arms as she spoke, "He's is too strong to back fire!"

Sapphire sighed, "Missy, what have I told you about talking out in public like this."

"Sorry Mama," she said as she gave a sad puppy eyes.

Sapphire smiled as she cuddled with the puppy, "It's okay sweetie. There isn't anybody around, so it's okay."

"Well if it isn't Matthew's or Amme's magic then what can it be?" Malik asked.

The group thought about it before Sapphire snapped her fingers, "Amme didn't Matthew put a tracking spell on them?"

Amme nodded, "Yeah, but I didn't understand why he did."

Sapphire smiled and explained, "I had a feeling they might try to hide or cover the stones while wearing them, so I asked Matthew to put a spell on them so the Master Stones could find the Betas, to either catch them in the act or whatever they are trying do."

Everyone was confused, "And how are we supposed to find them?" Ashley asked.

Amme explained, "They work almost like the Millennium ring. An arrow will appear on the bottom and point the Master to the Beta. It's simple really."

"Just concentrate on the person your looking for and the stone shall lead us! Now let's go!" Sapphire said as both Ashley and Amme focused on the two Yamis. An arrow appeared and started to point to the school.

"The school? Why is it pointing there?" Ryou asked.

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know. They are your Yamis."

"Yeah but they hate the place, so why is it pointing there?" Malik asked.

"We'll find out soon. Come on!" Ashley yelled as she took off before the others rushed after her.

The school gates where still open when they ran in. They ran over the whole place until they came to one of the janitors closets. "Hey everyone! It's pointing me to here," Amme said standing in front of the door, the arrow pointing straight at the door.

Ashley walked over and saw her stone acting the same. She raised her leg and kicked the door down before walking inside, "HOLY FUCK! THAT IS SO SICK!" she yelled before the others joined them and gasped. (A/N: Now I want people to know that I'm not against Bakurax(Yami)Marik pairs, but for this story we are just shocked and grossed.)

Before them was Bakura and Marik, naked, looking guilty and Bakura was deep inside Marik. The six screamed before rushing out of the school.

They ran until they were in the park, "My eyes! My fucking eyes!" Ashley yelled as she quickly pulled out her water bottle and splashed water in her eyes.

"That was sick!" Sapphire said.

"I never want to see that again!" Amme said, both she and Sapphire were laying the ground covering their faces.

"I can't believe those two! They're fucking cheating on us!" Malik said, he was mad!

Ryou had furious tears running down his face. "Those…Those…Those fucking bastards! I'm so fucking killing him! Bakura is so fucking dead! The fucking jackass!" he yelled before collapsing on the ground, crying his heart out. Amme rushed over and held him close, feeling her shirt getting wet but she didn't care. Her cousin was hurt and she was going to make those bastards pay.

Ashley got Malik to calm down and took him to Sapphire's and Yugi's home as Amme did the same for Ryou. They made sure the two were okay before heading to their homes and prepare for the two asses to return home.

~Ishtar Home~

Marik walked in to the dark living room, he didn't leave the school until Bakura and him finished their 'business' and went to get things to apologize for their stupidity. "Malik? Is anybody home?"

He closed the door before he turned on the lights, "Welcome home Marik." Marik jumped and looked to see Ashley sitting in the lazy boy recliner.

Marik huffed, "Oh, it's only you. Where is Malik?"

"Not here. I don't want him here when I do this."

Marik was confused, "Do what?"

Ashley's eyes became slits as the lights flicker, "See I haven't told many that I have magic as well. It's not as strong as Matthew's or Amme's, but it works just fine." A shadow came around the chair and circled around her arm. "My magic is shadows and with it I can make you pay for hurting my cousin." She snapped her fingers and a dark shadow covered the two. "How about we play a Yami no Game?" she asked, eyes now crazy and two colors, red that slowly turned into purple. (A/N: OH RA, it's season 0 Yami all over again!)

~Bakura Residence~

Amme was waiting for Bakura to show is ugly face. "Oh, he is so dead! After I'm done with him, I'm going after Yami and see why he is ignoring the cutie," she said to herself as she waited on the stairs.

She didn't have long to wait, he walked in and looked at her before asking, "Where is Ryou? I need to talk to him."

She shook her head, "Not here. He is with friends, crying his broken heart out. It's broken because of you, you fucking bastard!" She was pissed and her magic was crackling around her.

Bakura wasn't intimidated, but he was worried. He didn't want Ryou to find out, hell he didn't want to do it with Marik in the first place! That crazy yami was at fault not him. "It wasn't my fault!"

Amme scoffed at him, "Then who's was it Bakura? Malik's? Mine? Marik's? The last time I checked it takes two to tango!"

"It's that crazy Marik's! He came onto me!"

"And I guess it's Marik's fault that you were the one on top then?" she asked.

Bakura huffed her off and tried to find his lover. "Where is Ryou? I want to talk to him, not you."

"You're not going to talk to him just yet."

The windows and doors closed and locked as the lights flicker. Bakura looked back at the girl as she finally stood up and glared at the boy. "We're going to talk first before you even get near Ryou again." The lights went off and the sounds of fighting were heard in the darkness.

~School the next day~

The gang was sitting in homeroom just talking when Atem notice two Yamis missing. "Where are Bakura and Marik?" He and the others had been informed of what the two did and he was just as mad as the others.

Ashley's eyes were still a bit dark from the night before, "Not here."

"They aren't going to be in school for a while. Out sick," Amme said as she held as very quiet Ryou, who was still silently crying, close.

Sapphire hummed before pulling the two out of the classroom into the now emptying hall. "Okay you two, what happened last night?"

Ashley shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Amme agreed, "Yeah, I haven't done anything last night."

Sapphire didn't buy it, "Really, then why are Bakura and Marik not here? You two would have the motive to harm them, so what did you do?"

Ashley huffed, "So what if we did? They hurt our cousins."

"I just want to know."

Amme sighed, "I might have broken Bakura's arm and leg in a fight last night and partially burned his hair."

Sapphire glared at Ashley, she groaned and said, "Fine! I played a shadow game with Marik and he lost, but he didn't lose his soul. Just stuck in the shadow realm until I feel like it."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sapphire and the gang yelled. They got worried and went to see what was up with the three.

"I can't believe you did that to them!" Malik growled, "That is the worst and stupidest thing you have ever done Ashley!"

"Not as stupid as what he did! They both deserved it!" Ashley yelled.

Sapphire sighed as she saw the teacher heading towards their class. "We are going to talk about this later and we WILL see those two. No question." The other agreed and walked back into the room as the teacher started class.

~Later that day, after school~

Everyone went to Ryou's home to check up on Bakura. He was laying on the couch with his right leg on the arm rest, his left arm resting on his chest in a sling, and multiply cuts and bruises on his face, chest, and arms. (A/N: Trust me, you do not anger Amme! She'll go Shining Dragon on your ass!)

Everyone gasped when they saw him, Ryou rushed to his side, "Oh Bakura! What happened?"

"What the hell did you do to him?" Sapphire asked, still stun that her best friend did that to the former Thief King.

"I don't know if I should be proud or scared," Kathy said as she took as step next to her.

Amme sheepishly scratched the side of her face, "I might have gone a bit too far."

"A bit!"

"Okay! I went too far, but he hurt my cousin! What was I supposed to do?" she asked as she looked away.

Ryou carefully shook Bakura wake, "Bakura, wake up. Please?"

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision, "Ryou?"

Ryou nodded and took his hand, "Oh Bakura. You look awful."

Bakura just shrugged, "I deserved it. I shouldn't have cheated on you. You mean more to me then stupid sex. I'm sor…sorr…sorry." He carefully sat up and pulled out a semi-smashed bouquet of flowers.

Ryou took the flowers, they were his favorite tulips. He sighed, "That really hurt you know?"

Bakura sighed as well, "I don't, I never have been in a serious relationship before. I never realized how important you are to me until I saw that broken look on your face and last night when Amme finally finish beating me up. I don't want to lose you Ryou, you make me complete and I don't thinking I could live with myself knowing I hurt you so. I'm really sorry, Ryou." He took his hand and looked at him dead in the eye. "I'm really, really sorry, my precious Ryou."

Tears were flying fast then Ryou could wipe them away. "I…I…I don't forgive you." Everyone gasped and Bakura let the hands go before trying to get up, but Ryou stopped him, "But I can give you another chance to redeem yourself and prove how sorry you really are."

Bakura was a gasped, "Really?" Ryou nodded. Bakura smiled as he pulled Ryou into a bone crushing hug, "Thank you Ryou! Thank you! I'll treat you better than ever before!" Ryou smiled as he hugged back.

Everyone smiled before Malik glared at Ashley, "Now what about Marik?!" Ashley sighed before opening a portal and Marik fell out. He was just as bad as Bakura.

"Ow, where am I now," Marik said as he tried to sit up but fell back on the ground. "OH ooooooooowwwwwwww."

"MARIK!" Malik yelled as he sat next to him. "What happened to you?"

He glared in Ashley's direction, "She! She made me play a shadow game that had almost killed me! Then she locked me up in the Shadow Realm without my Rod! I got attacked by all of her freaking monsters!"

Malik glared at his cousin before he helped him up with Joey's help and took him into bathroom to clean him up. In the end, Marik had his whole leg and thigh bones on his right leg broken in five places, sprain ankle, sprain wrist, upper arm broken, dislocated shoulder, broken clavicle, and cuts and bruises all over. They laid him on the bed in the spare guess room and Malik ran his hand threw Marik's hair.

Marik looked at him, "Malik, I'm so sorry. I should have never had sex with Bakura. I was so stupid."

Malik continued to sooth him, "It's alright."

Marik shook his head, hissing when it hurt, "It's not. I hurt you by doing that. I convinced Bakura to have sex with me and you found us in the middle of it. I never wanted to do that to you or anyone else. I am so sorry, my precious Malik-Kitty. I understand if you don't take me back, I just wanted you to know that and that I do love you a lot more then I let on. I just don't know how to express my feelings like the others do. You mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you, ever."

Malik had tears running down his eyes as he carefully wrapped his arms around Marik's shoulder and kiss his cheek. "I don't want to lose you either, but I can't fully forgive you for what you done." Marik nodded and looked away, but was gently forced back to look at him.

Malik had a gentle smile on his lips as he said, "But I can also give you a second chance to prove yourself and show me that I am that important to you."

Marik smiled, not a creepy one, not a evil one, but a true happy smile. "Thank you Malik. I won't do it again. I love you Malik."

Malik cuddle next to him, "I love you too Marik." Everyone smiled before sneaking out and went home for the day.

~Later that day, Nine at night~

Yami sighed as he walked around the park, he was tired and sexually frustrated. He didn't like this bet, but he wasn't going to lose it. The only problem he was Yugi, but he wasn't going to say why.

What he didn't know was that he was being followed by two girls: one a brunette with blue curls and grayish eyes, the other had blond hair and blue eyes. Both wearing black outfits and hiding behind the trees.

"See! I told you. He's been going off to the park or somewhere else when Yugi just wants to spend time with him," Sapphire whispered to Amme.

"But why is the answer we need," Amme whispered back before slipping behind a bench. Sapphire changed into her wolf form (A/N: Most of us have powers, I'm a werewolf!) and snuck next to here. "Do you have the ropes?"

Sapphire changed back and pulled out the rope from her bag. They looked over and saw Yami standing on the bridge over a koi pond. They looked to each other, nodded, and carefully snuck behind him; Sapphire changed into a winged wolf form and flew onto the other side, each taking a side.

They crept up carefully, but Amme and Sapphire stepped on one floor board causing them to creak. Yami looked up and looked to his right and left. "Sapphire, Amme? What are you two doing here?"

The two sighed and walked in front of him, effectively blocking him. "We need to talk," Sapphire said.

Amme nodded and pointed an accused finger, "Yeah! Why are you ignoring the cutie?!"

Yami sighed, "I just don't want to pounce on him." Both Sapphire and Amme were confused. He groaned, "I've been helping Matthew out with a spell he was working on and well…" He concentrated and out popped a cat tail and cat ears.

"Holy…What the heck?!" the both yelled in shock.

"When did that happened? And why didn't he tell me?" Sapphire asked.

"More importantly, why didn't he tell me?! I'm his apprentice!" Amme whined.

"Wait! Does that mean…you're in heat?" Sapphire asked. "Is that way you been ignoring Yugi?"

Yami nodded, "And Atem too. He just too determine to win and I just didn't want to take advantage of Yugi."

Sapphire and Amme nodded, that was a good enough excuse. "So how long does this spell last?" Amme asked.

Yami made the ears and tail disappeared before he said, "Matthew is looking for the spell to make it go away. He'll call me when he finds it."

Amme sighed, "That man of yours is hopeless Sapphire. He never makes sure to have the counter spell when he 'experiments'."

Sapphire nodded, "I know, I know. We'll go help him so you can lose the heat soon."

Yami smiled and hugged the girls, "Thank you! This is driving me crazy! I can't pleasure myself so I'm doing anything to keep calm and cool." The girls laughed before they walked home, happy that at least Yami was still in the bet.

* * *

~Week 3~

After the last week's debacle, Matthew along with Amme's and Sapphire's help…

(Matthew: Help? You two kept hitting me over the head!

Amme: Only to get you back on track and stop looking at different spells!

Sapphire: Matthew, sweetie…you do have a bad habit of being distracted.

Matthew: I do not! I…(see new scroll) Hmm, I don't think I have seen that one before. (goes off to read scroll)

Sapphire & Amme: AHHHHHHHHHH! (falls to the floor))

…was able to create potion that helped heal Marik's and Bakura's injuries and got ride of the cat ears and tail for Yami, much to Atem's and Yugi's dismay.

(Yugi: I want him to keep them!

Atem: Ditto!

Yugi: They were so~ soft~!

Atem: And I had several ways we could use them for sex!

Yami: It was either get ride of them and the damn heat or fuck your two's brains out and lose the fucking bet! (silence) I thought so!

Yugi: (whisper to Atem) We need to talk to Matt later. (Atem nods))

Kathy was at home bored, Joey went out to spend sometime with his sister and do some shopping, Mokuba was upstairs working on a project of a class, and Mr. I-am-workaholic was in his study doing, what else, work.

Kathy pulled out her cell phone and texted Amme, _what r u doing?_

Amme texted back, _Nothing, just hanging out with Sappie._

Kathy smirked, _Want to come over and annoy the big head?_

Amme replied back, _No. And no to the other question. _

Kathy frown, _But…but_

_No! Talk to you later._

Kathy sighed, "Great, now what am I going to do?" she said as she flopped onto the couch.

"How about not flopping on my couch?" She sat up and looked at Seto as he walked into the room.

"Now why would I not do that? This thing is freakin squishy and bouncy!"

Seto sighed, "Just don't break it," and started to look around the room.

"So what are you doing Kaiba-boy?" she asked, slightly bouncing on the couch.

He grunted as he looked behind the sofa, "I'm looking for some files. I know you and Joey are behind it. Those are very important documents I need for tomorrows meeting."

"Huh?" she said, but noticed the folders on the corner desk. She smirked, she found something to do. She walk over to the desk and sat on the files "Yeah, but it's all me. You know how much I love to hide your stuff and important documents."

Seto stood up and glared at her, "Where are they?"

"Where are what Seto?" Mokuba asked as he walked, "And before you asked, I'm done with my project. I need to rest."

"Yeah let the poor kid rest. Don't turn him into a workaholic like you!" Kathy yelled as she pulled the little boy over and hugged him. "You evil, evil man!"

Seto huffed, "Whatever," and walked out of the room.

Kathy smirked and took out the folders, "Okay Set-y boy, let's see what is so important."

"Is that what Seto was looking for?" Mokuba asked as the door open.

"Yo, I'm home! I brought company as well," Joey yelled as he took of Serenity's jacket. Seto walked out of the kitchen and grunted his hello before looking at the table in the middle of the hallway.

"Hello to you to Seto. What are you doing?" she asked before hugging Seto.

"I'm looking for some files, they have very important documents in them. Puppy, you haven't see them have you?" Seto asked before he sighed and hugged the girl back.

Joey smiled, he was glad Seto was letting up a bit from his normal cold shell, before he thought, "Well I thought I saw some documents on that corner desk in the living room."

"I just check…"He glared into the room and saw Kathy and Mokuba looking threw his documents. He sighed, "I might end up committing murder so you might want to get Serenity and Mokuba out of here."

Joey sighed as he watched his boyfriend storm in to the room and started to argue with his sister. "At least he hasn't fought with me."

Serenity tilted her head in confusion, "But I thought you liked it when you two argued?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah, but it usually lead to something else, and we're not do that something else."

"You two aren't having sex? Okay…is everything okay or am I in some weird universe?" she asked as she walked in the room with a chuckle.

Joey sarcastically laughed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Very funny, we're just in a bet." Just then the door bell rung. "I got it!" he yelled as he opened the door to see both Amme and Sapphire standing there.

"Hello!" they said.

Joey smiled, "And what could I do for you two."

"She wanted to see her girlfriend and I just wanted status update on how things are going with you all," Sapphire explained as she walked in and straight into the living room, "Plus Yugi told me Serenity was here."

Serenity looked over when she heard her name and jumped over to Sapphire and Amme, "Hey girls! Long time, no see!" she said as she hugged the girls.

"Oh great, the dork's girlfriend and besties are here. I'm going back to my work," Seto said as he walked out of the room, folders in hand.

"So what's going on?" Sapphire asked.

Kathy shrugged with a smile, "Nothing much, just annoying the crazy worker."

Amme sighed as everyone else laughed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Kathy smirked, "I can think of several things you could do," she said as she slipped her arm around Amme's shoulder.

Amme blushed and pushed her away, "One, GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! And second, Sapphire wants an update on how things with the bet are going."

Kathy pouted but reported, "So far, so good. Both have been behaving and haven't done anything to lose."

"What is this bet about? Do I even want to know?" Serenity asked.

"It's a sex bet and we're seeing who can last four weeks without sex," Sapphire explained.

"So who is winning then?"

"So far all the Hikaris are winning. Duke, Bakura, and Marik have lost," Amme said. "We think Seto will lose this week and next week will be the Pharaohs."

"Speaking of Seto, let's check on the cranky CEO," Kathy said as she pulled off her necklace and focused on Seto. An image appeared of a computer screen and the sound of typing was heard. "Looks fishy."

Everyone was confused, "What do you mean Kathy?" Mokuba asked.

"It just every time I check on Seto, even at night, it's always shows his computer screen and typing can be heard. Seto? What are you doing?"

They heard a groan and a grunt before he spoke, "_Just working, what does it look like to you?_"

Kathy just huffed and put her necklace down her shirt. She smirk when Seto screamed, "_Get that thing out of their! No one, and I mean NO ONE, wants to see those!_"

"Oops, I thought I turned this thing off," she said with Cheshire cat grin. "My bad, brother." She turned it off before Seto had a chance to rebuttal. "I just think it's weird that I get that every time I check on him. And after what Marik and Bakura did, I'm just suspicious now."

Everyone nodded and Sapphire walked out of the room. The others looked at each other before walking out as well and watch as Sapphire snuck close to Seto's office doors. She waved Kathy over and bent down.

Kathy did as she was asked and snuck over to her, "What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

Sapphire pointed up to the clear glass window pains above the door, "I'm going to give you a lift and you look inside and see what he is doing. I find this fishy as well and we're going to get to the bottom of this." Kathy nodded and let Sapphire lift her up.

She looked in and just saw Seto at his computer. She got down and said, "He's just working on his computer. Nothing looked suspicious."

Sapphire sat down and started to think. "Hmm…there's got to be something we can do…hmm. Got it!" she snapped her fingers and rush out of the mansion.

The others just stared at the open door. "Uh…what did she get?" Joey asked.

Amme just shrugged, "I have no idea, but I got a bad feeling for her, her victim, and/or Seto." Everyone nodded and rushed back into the living room before Seto walked out and looked down the hall, seeing the open door. He sighed and closed the door before going back to his office.

~Later that night~

The door bell rang and Kathy answered it. She opened the door and Crystal was there in a black ninja outfit, "Hey Kathy! I'm here to help spy on Seto."

Kathy was confused, "What do you…Oh! This is what Sapphire got." She let the ninja girl in "What was Sapphire planning?"

Crystal sighed, "I hate it when she doesn't tell anyone what she is planning. She knows that I had some ninja training and a special stone that makes me invisible. She wants me and you to use it and watch as Seto does his 'business'." She pulled her bag out and grabbed a second black ninja outfit. "I got you an outfit!"

Kathy sequel in joy and rushed out to put on the outfit. Crystal laugh just as Joey walked in, "What is that all about?" He saw Crystal in her outfit and asked, "Do I want to know what you two are doing?"

Crystal smiled, "Actually I need you to help us. Sapphire told me about the fishiness around here, and with what happened last week I just want to make sure he is not hurting you." She pulled in Joey just as Kathy rushed back in and join the huddle. She told them the plan and Joey went into the kitchen and started to cook something, burning it on purpose

Crystal and Kathy hid in the shadows as Joey yelled for Seto to come, "Damn it Joey! You burn this place down I'm going to kick you out of here!" he yelled as he rushed out of the room. The girls rushed in and stood in the corner where they could see the computer and not be detected. Crystal pulled the stone out and placed the string around both their necks and concentrated.

Kathy looked down and saw nothing, no feet or legs or Crystal. "Cool!"

Crystal shushed her and listened carefully as Seto yelled back at Joey before the two walked back to the room, "Don't make this about me. If you hadn't complained in the first place we wouldn't be stuck in this stupid bet in the first place!"

"Well if you hadn't constantly dry humped me, Sapphire wouldn't have thought of this evil bet!" Joey yelled back. "I'm going back to the kitchen." He slammed the door and went back to the kitchen hoping the plan worked.

Seto sighed and collapsed into his chair. "I hate this bet. I want my puppy in here. I want to be inside my puppy." He rubbed his forehead and took some slow, calming breaths before looking back at his computer and started to click on some files, "I need to relax more, and I know just the perfect way." A window open and several short films played, all consisting a naked Joey and Seto. Crystal and Kathy blushed and silently watched as Seto put the necklace facing his laptop before he started to 'enjoy' himself.

They stayed like that until Seto climaxed twice before he walked out of the room and quickly up the stairs. Crystal took the stone off them, the blush was now covering their head and neck.

"I didn't think Joey was that flexible," Crystal said as she flopped into Seto's chair. "I'm going to need several rounds with Ashley to hopefully clean my mind!"

"I don't think I can look at Joey the same ever again!" Kathy yelled as she tried her hardest to get the images out.

Joey peaked his head in, "So how did it go?"

The two glared at him, "You and Seto are nasty!"

Joey was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You make your own porn!" Crystal stated.

Joey blushed as he realized what they were talking about. "Um…how did you find about that?"

"That is what Seto has been doing. He put his stone facing his laptop to make it look like he's working while he is pleasuring himself by watching Puppy porn!" Crystal explained.

"I knew he couldn't be working all the time! He lost! Yes! He lost, he lost, he l-o-s-t, lost!" Kathy cheered as she did a little dance.

"And what the hell are you three doing here?" they turned around and saw Seto standing there with his arms crossed and glaring at them.

"You, dear brother, are busted and have lost the bet!" Kathy said laughingly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Seto asked.

"We have been watching you Seto," Crystal explained as she held up her stone and disappeared. "With this stone, me and Kathy were able to secretly watch you and what we saw wasn't pretty."

Seto paled, "Crap."

Kathy smirk, "That's right! You have to sing and dance 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme'! Wahahahahaha!"

Seto smacked himself before grabbing his laptop and rushed up to his room. Now that he lost, he might as well enjoy himself before the others humiliate him.

~The Next day~

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU STUPID IDIOT?!" Marik yelled before hitting his head on the table.

Crystal and Kathy had told them over lunch and the Yamis were upset that they lost another member.

"You just couldn't keep it in your pants could you," Bakura growled and glared.

"At least I didn't go at it with the mad man!" Seto yelled, matching his glare.

"That's enough!" Duke yelled as he stood in between the two. "Look, we still have two left!"

"Yeah, but they still have all of theirs! We're screwed!" Marik said pulling his hair.

"Yeah but it's Atem and Yami. They won't let us down!" Duke said.

"I like how you guys forgot that we're sitting right here," Yami said next to Atem. "And we are not going to lose."

Seto glared and pointed at them, "You two aren't going to last long," he said before walking off. Yami and Atem looked at each other and sighed, he might have been right.

* * *

~Week 4, the final week~

It was the last week of the bet and so far four of the six Yamis have lost and none of the Hikaris had failed. Yugi and Sapphire were out doing errands for their grandpa while he went to visit a friend. Yugi was a bit nervous, they had left Yami and Atem at home by themselves with only the gossip stones to check-up on them.

Sapphire notice this, "Yugi, are you okay. You seem antsy."

Yugi sighed, "I'm just worried about my lovers. I got a feeling they'll break soon." Sapphire nodded, "Well we shall see when we get home later. Now let's finish this shopping before we get some lunch." Yugi nodded and the two finish shopping.

~Muto Residence~

Yami was sitting on the couch reading a magazine on Duel Monsters. He was too caught up in reading an article on Duke's game that he failed to notice Atem walking up behind him. "What cha reading?" he asked.

Yami jumped and whirled around, glaring at him. "Don't do that!"

Atem laughed, "Sorry love." Yami huffed and turned back to his magazine. Atem smiled and kissed Yami's neck. "Yami come upstairs with me and spend some time with me."

Yami shivered, "Atem we can't do it or we lose the bet."

Atem sighed, sounding more like a growl, "I don't give a fuck anymore! I need you! I need someone!" He walked around the couch and picked Yami up bridle style and carried him upstairs to their bedroom. He kicked the door open and closed before dropping Yami on the bed. (A/N: Lemon time people! If it is good then I'll put a lemon in the beginning of chapter 9 of Monster! Enjoy!)

Yami sat up and look deeply into Atem's eyes, lust was heavy in his crimson jewels. Before he knew it, Atem had pinned him down and feverishly kissed him. It was needy, but passionate at the same time.

Atem gently bit and lick on Yami's lips, asking for entrance. Yami moaned as Atem's tongue slipped in and explored the moist cavern. He found Yami's tongue and encourage him into a heated battle for dominance, which Atem won.

Hands ran up and down each others bodies as things got heated, Atem's running under Yami's shirt and pinched a perked nipple. Yami moaned and rolled his hips, connected both covered crotches, bring moans from both.

The two broke their kiss as the need for air was too great. As Yami tried to regain his breath Atem was pulling off his shirt before pulling off Yami's. He looked at the skin at his disposal with a hungry smile before attacking Yami's neck. He nipped and lick before biting down on the crook of his neck.

Yami yelped, but mewed as Atem lick his love bite. "Atem. Oh, Atem." Atem smirked around the skin before he kissed Yami on the lips again, all the while twisting and pinching his nipples.

Yami thought his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he was in so much pleasure.

Atem left his lips and kissed to the ear, slowly nibbling on it, before going down and took the left nipple into his mouth. Nothing but moans and mews came out of Yami's mouth as his back arched. Atem flicked and gently nibbled the bud until hard and kissed to the other giving it the same treatment.

As soon as he was done with that one, kissed his way down, dipping his tongue and nibbled Yami's naval before he came to a stop at the waist line of Yami's pants. Atem looked up into Yami's eyes, love, passion, and lust swimming in those gorgeous red/purple eyes. "You look beautiful, my love."

Yami was panting, most thought gone, except for one, "To bad…Yugi isn't…here. He's missing out…on all the fun."

Atem nodded, "We'll make it up to him later. Right now, I want to fuck you until you can't walk."

Yami smirked and grinded his crotch against Atem, savoring the deep moan that came from that sexy Egyptian before him. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Atem growled as he pulled Yami into a searing kiss, and undoing both of their pants and belts. He pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva, and pulled Yami's pants and boxers off before pulling off his. Atem stared at the body below him, "Very sexy," he said as his hand lightly brushed against Yami's member, already standing proud and tall. "Someone's eager."

Yami moaned, "Well stop teasing and start fucking _ME!_" he screamed as Atem licked his member from base to tip. "Oh fuck!"

Atem chuckled and continued to lick, occasionally sucking on the tip, tasting the pre-cum there. "Ah, AH…oh Atem." He licked until Yami was coated before taking all of him in his mouth.

Yami screamed at the top of his lung, the pleasure was incredible, four weeks was too long to wait, but was worth it. Atem sucked, nipped, and licked make the delicious moans and mews from his beloved Yami. "Atem, please, more!"

Atem bobbed up and down, he even deep throated him. Yami could feel his end coming as Atem started to massage his balls. "A-Atem, I'm get cl-cl-close." Atem went faster, he wanted to taste him, he even slipped his tongue in the slit.

Soon it was too much, "ATEM!" Yami yelled as he came. Atem drank all his love gave before letting go with an audible 'pop'.

He licked his lips, "You still taste divine, My Kkwy."

Yami just nodded, everything was white. He was so out of it that he didn't notice Atem turned to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He spread some onto his fingers before spreading Yami's legs out farther, "You ready Yami?"

Yami nodded, Atem circled the entrance before slipping in the first finger. Yami moaned as Atem thrust his finger in and out, "Ah, oh, ah, Atem!"

Atem slipped in a second and then a third, hitting Yami in his sweet spot. "YES! Right there!" Atem smirked as he continued at that spot while stretching.

"You like Kkwy?" Yami somehow managed to nodded, "Well just wait until I'm inside you." Atem blew into his ear, send shivers down his spine, before kissing Yami's already abused lips.

Atem pulled back and pulled out his fingers, earning him soft groan from Yami. He chuckled, "Don't worry love. You'll get what you want soon." He squeezed more lube onto his heated flesh and tried to keep his mouth shut as he rubbed himself with the lube.

Yami watched, licking his lips. The sight of his dominate lover rubbing himself and trying terrible to stop his moans was a quite the turn on. He could feel his own member tweak and twitch as he watched.

Atem stopped and looked down at his lover, "So what should it be today? Doggie? On your back? Whatever it is, it's fine with me."

Yami hummed before an evil smirk took over and he knocked Atem onto his back. Atem starred back at him confused. "I want to ride you. It's been too long since I have ridden you," Yami said as he gently nibbled on Atem's ear.

Atem moaned, "Yes, it has. So my little servant, pleasure your Pharaoh as you are the one of the only ones who can." Yami nodded and carefully positioned himself over Atem's member. Atem placed his hands on Yami's hips as Yami gently slide down on him.

Both moaned and panted as Yami slide all the way to the hilt. Yami laid his head on Atem's shoulder as Atem rubbed the small of his back, "You okay Yami?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah…just wait…a minute to adjust." Atem held his head and kissed him passionately. Yami rolled his hips, breaking the kiss to moan.

Atem grunted, "Yami…you better move or I'll take you myself." Yami did as he was told and slid up until only the tip was left in before slamming back down. Atem moaned as Yami keep this up. "Oh Yami…So tight."

Yami started to pick up his pace, going faster, trying to find his spot. Too bad that wasn't fast enough for Atem. He pushed them so Yami was on his back and he thrust into that spot.

"ATEM!" Atem smirked as he continued to hit that spot, going faster and harder. Yami all the while just saw stars. He thought he heard a gasp, but he wasn't sure. All that mattered was this amazing sensation flowing threw his body.

Atem could felt his ending coming and he knew Yami was close too. He reached down their sweaty bodies and pumped Yami in time with his thrusts.

"OH! ATEM, AH, ah, ah ATEM!"

"Come on baby! Come with me!"

Soon all of this became too much for Yami. He screamed Atem's name as he came over their stomachs and Atem's hand. The muscles clenched around Atem as he thrust a few more times before screaming Yami's name and came inside of him.

The two stood like that for a while before Atem clasped on Yami, both riding out their waves. Atem was the first to come back. He gently pulled out and laid beside him, pulling the comforter on top of them before Yami cuddled next to him.

"That was amazing," Yami said.

Atem nodded, "Yeah. I never, I mean NEVER, do I want to do another no sex bet again!"

Yami nodded against Atem's chest, "You know we should get up now and get clean before the two get home. We don't want to get caught now, do we?"

"Too late for that!"

The two paled and looked to the door to see Sapphire, holding Missy, and Yugi, who looked both pissed and bothered, standing there. They sheepishly grinned, "Oops?" they said.

Sapphire and Missy sighed. "You know this means you two have lost, meaning the Yamis have lost and proves the point that Yamis are the horny ones, right?" The two nodded, "Get dressed. You two are cooking dinner tonight."

She and Missy walked out, leaving the three alone. Atem dared to speak first, "Are you okay Yugi?"

Yugi sighed angrily, "No, just told my sister that I knew my Yamis better and that they wouldn't do anything to break this bet. They're too strong."

Atem and Yami bowed their head, "Sorry Aibou/Little One."

Yugi sighed again, but this time more tired, "It's fine. I guess this bet was too much for everyone. I was hoping you at least wait for me! You're not the only ones who need sex too!"

Atem and Yami were stumped, "Huh?"

Yugi smirked and pointed to the tent in his pants. "I was watching before Sapphire got up here. You two are just fucking hot and it has gotten me bothered!"

The Pharaohs' jaws dropped, before Atem sexily smirked. He pulled Yami flushed against him and patted the spot next to them, "Then come join us Little One. We can take care of that and much more."

Yami sexily smirked as well, "Yes, Aibou. Our team has lost, come and let us pleasure you." He waved his finger in a come hither way, he wanted his Yugi, to taste him, to feel him.

Yugi shook his head, "Sorry boys. As much as I want to, and Ra knows how much, I just can't. There are still a couple of days left before the bet is officially over, and I don't plan to lose!" He gave them an innocent, evil smile and pulled out two bags from the hallway.

"Um…What are those Aibou?" Yami asked.

The smile stayed in place as he said, "Oh and these are what you two will be wearing while you two and the other sing!" He tossed them at their head before walking out the room singing, "_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day._"

Atem and Yami were left a gasped as the watched him leave. "Atem, what just happened?"

Atem slowly shook his head, "I don't know Yami, but I kind of find it hot." Yami smirked before launching himself onto Atem lips while his hand rushed down to the former king's dick. (A/N: I hope I don't have to say what there about to do again! It's quite obvious! So moving on!)

~The next day~

"We called it quits and fucked each other!" Yami and Atem yelled to the other as soon as they walked into the park. The school actually gave them a day off so everyone agreed to meet in the park and have a picnic.

"What?!" yelled the other Yamis. "Why?!"

Atem sighed, "Seto…was…right. We could last long."

Everyone gasped while Seto was silently enjoying it. Joey eyebrow twitched, "You know you can get rid of that smirk, right?"

"Yes, but I want to savor this moment." Everyone shook their heads and found a spot for their picnic. Missy barked happily as Yugi and Malik tossed her ball while the other sat on the giant beach blanket.

"So this mean what I think it means, right?" Kathy asked.

Sapphire nodded as she pulled the basket away from Joey. "That's right. The bet is over. We have a losing team, so you all can have sex with each other again. Though, I doubt Ryou and Malik will let you two have any for a while," she said with a glare at Marik and Bakura.

Amme glared as well, "Yeah! My cousin is sweet and innocent and doesn't deserve a scum bag like you!"

They sighed and said, "We know, we know."

"So now what?" Ryou asked.

Sapphire hummed as she opened the basket and started to hand everyone a home made sandwich, chips, cookies, and a drink. "Well Amme is going to spend the rest of the week and next week whipping the boys into shape so they can perform."

The Yamis paled as Yugi, Malik, and Missy sat with them and the others, "What?" the Yamis said.

Ashley nodded, "That's right and we spent yesterday afternoon after school picking your outfits, thanks to our friends."

Crystal giggled, "I like spending time with Heather, Theaxher, and Havoc. They're so fun!" Sapphire, Amme, Ashley, Kathy, and Matthew agreed.

Amme glared at the six doomed boys, "You six will know pain! I will get you into shape and help you with this performance!"

"You're going to make us learn 'Gangnam Style aren't you?" Yami asked.

Amme nodded, "Yes I will!"

The six screamed, "We're doomed!" before falling to the ground.

* * *

~A Week Later!~

Today was the day! The day the Yamis dreaded, today was the day they have to sing and dance to A*Teens 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme." So with heavy sighs and cheers everyone met at Seto's and the boys got dressed while the others waited outside on the back patio.

The patio was huge, all of it was made out of a dark wood and had room for a party of 50. Benches lined one side of the patio while on the other side there was an outdoor kitchen area and a metal and glass table with matching metal chairs with blue pillows and cushions and blue table umbrella. A large ramp leaded down to a stone path to the rest of the backyard. And for today special performance, eight dancer poles were waiting for the unlucky losers at the press of a button.

Today was actually a bit cold so everyone out there was wrapped in a jacket and couples were snuggled together while the Hikaris and Kathy were sitting together.

Joey sighed, "What is taking them?"

"They probably trying to prolong their torture," Malik said before taking a sip of the hot coffee Amme brought for everyone.

"Well they need to hurry up, I'm freezing here!" Kathy complained as she wrapped herself in a blanket. "I want my Amme!" Since Amme and Ashley decide they had to punish Bakura and Marik on their own, everyone agreed that their punishment would be to dance with the losers. Ashley dreaded this, but Amme was somewhat happy about it. She was happy that she could dance, but hated that she had to wear whatever Kathy wanted. Kathy enjoyed that little aspect of the punishment.

"We're here!"

The group look to the double door and saw each person walk out like a runway model. The first was Duke, he was wearing a tight dark green v-neck shirt with a black vest sewn in, a green headband replaced his normal red one, a green and black dice was in his ear, and he had on black short shorts and boots.

Next were Bakura and Marik. Bakura was wearing a smoky gold t-shirt that had the textured look of smoke and slightly clung to his body, blue jean short shorts, and black and gold sneakers. Marik was wearing a charcoal black long sleeve t-shirt with dark lavender roses, black leather neck belt, gold chain, faded short shorts, and black healed boots.

Next was Seto. He wore a steely light blue long sleeve shirt with that sculpted to his torso with a black vest that button up half way up, dark blue short shorts, and his normal shoes.

Next to show was Ashley, she was wearing a black corset top with purple lace and green string, black lacy mini shirt with a purple heart on the corner, black leather neck belt, black arm bands with purple and green bracelets on each wrist, and black boots that came up to her knees. Amme came after her in light blue corset top with a few rhinestones on the top and white lace, black mini skort, a whip strapped to her hip, and black flats.

Last to show was Yami and Atem, walking in with arms linked. Yami wore a long sleeve white and crimson v-neck shirt with tinted violet strips around the arms and vest that was in between crimson and violet, black leather neck belt, jean short shorts, and his favorite studded black boots. Atem wore a crimson and violet swirled tank top that had spots where the colors merged and formed the color of Yami's vest, black chocker with two Ys and a heart in between them(thanks to Sapphire), black arm band, black belts, dark short shorts that looked like the pant legs were ripped off, and his normal black boots.

The Hikaris smirked and started to make wolf howls and whistles, Kathy more then the others, actually making the Yamis, Amme, and Ashley blush a bit, of course they hid it.

Sapphire smiled before she stood up and walked over to the stereo system. "You boys and girls ready?" she asked. They sighed and nodded and she turned on the music as they got into place.

Atem and Yami stood in the middle with Amme, Marik, and Bakura on their right and Ashley, Seto, and Duke on their left. (A/N: The following dance was written by my friend, thank you Amme!)

The music started and each stood with their legs apart, looking at the floor dramatically. In the background Kathy pressed the button and the eight silver poles rose up from the ground, the dancers bounced on their heels slightly as the music sped up. As the electric music started they began shaking and rolling their hips and torso's, getting into the mood.

They suddenly raised their left arm to the air as the lyrics started and swung like clocks before placing their hands on their shoulders and running them teasingly down sides and to the tops of their legs before one retraced back over their heart, each locking eyes with their lover in the audience.

Atem: _Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

Their dark eyes turned up, they threw their hands up into the hair and then folded behind their heads, rolling and shaking their hips before backing up till their backs touched their poles for the final two lines. They reached out desperately to their lovers with pained expressions before the chorus started.

Yami: _Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

Ashley & Amme: _There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer  
_

As the long note of 'Prayer' started all but the girls slid down their poles and got on their knees, all reaching up to trail their hands down the poles. As the chorus started the yamis crawled forwards sexily like cats in heat, reaching out to their lovers and running their hands over their own chests to be provocative and only stood up to sit on their bums and pose sexily as the chorus ended.

Everyone: _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

In the short music interval Ashley and Amme moved from their stillness and swung around sexily on their poles, they hitched a leg around and slid down to the floor before crawling on all fours a step or two then getting up and running to the line of boys, taking their position but standing.

As Bakura started singing the girls walked like catwalk models to the outer line of dancers and around the back to their middle marks again by their poles, while the boys changed poses, but still keeping it sexy until Marik started : _Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V._

The yamis jumped up and turned before bending at the waist and sweeping their arms to the left in a window gesture. They used their right hand to smack their own backsides once before moving back to the girls who were once again on their poles and beckoning to the audience tauntingly.

Marik: _I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

Ashley & Amme: _There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer  
_

Once again on 'prayer' the dancers faced the audience, but this time bounced on their heels for a few beats until the song started.

They stood on the pole side facing the center and climbed up two steps before twirling around and landing the slow spin on their knees on the second line. Yami and Atem leaned forwards and shared a very hot kiss in front of everyone while the others stood up and shook their hips in time with the beat until the chorus ended.

Everyone: _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

The dancers stood with their arms at twelve and moved the big hand around an imaginary clock till both were back at and Duke: _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
_

In the music change and break, the dancers freestyled on their poles and were as dirty, erotic, teasing or all three as they wished. The others stared at their dancing in amazement.

The lyrics started again and the dancers all walked forwards to the front of their stage, linked hands and sent a ripple through their arms one way then the other before throwing their arms in the air on 'prayer' and the girls went down in forwards splits.

Ashley & Amme: _There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer  
_

Atem and Marik helped up Amme for the first line while Ashley was helped by Yami and Seto. On the second line they rippled their stomachs and slowly rotated to face left. On the next line they stopped and each dropped an arm one after the other from left to right and on the fourth line dragged it up their side sexily.

For the last two lines they worked their way backwards, taunting their audience with pleading and begging looks while reluctantly drawing away.

Yamis: _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

On the final line they were back at their poles and slide down to one knee before twisting a fall onto their backs, in the final echoes of the 'gimme' on the soundtrack they arched up like someone was pulling them up by their hearts before flopping back, sweaty and tired, but exhilarated.

The Yamis, Ashley, and Amme got back up and bowed as the others applauded. "That was great!" "Bravo, bravo!" "Do it again!" "Hey sexy!" "Ow Oo!" those were some of the things that flew out of the audience. The group smiled and went to their respective lovers, who hugged and kissed them.

"I'm so glad that is over," Yami said as he laid his head on top of Yugi's.

Atem and the others nodded, "Yeah. I don't think I can do another bet ever again."

"I could do the dancing again, but not the bet," Amme said as she cuddled close to Kathy.

Sapphire smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry guys. I didn't think all of this would happen."

"Well I guess we can admit that we Yamis are indeed horny," Bakura said as he held Ryou closer. The others agreed.

"Well how about I make it up to everyone? How does free food sound?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure, but can we get out of these clothes? I'm freezing my balls off!" Marik said as a strong wind blew across the patio. The eight shook and yelled, "Please!"

"Alright, it's time to…PARTY!" Sapphire yelled and jumped inside to call in the food.

The others laughed and rushed back inside. They ordered in pizza and other different foods and partied for a while until everyone was tried and headed home for some alone time as couples.

The end.

* * *

Sapphire: I did it again! (hits head on table)

Ashley: It's over 40 pages again! 45 to be precise.

Crystal: At least we have a bet where the Yamis lose now!

Amme: And I'm glad me and my Yami could be part of this!

Kathy: Yes, thank you so much Sapphire.

Sapphire: I'm happy to have you two in this. You guys are like sisters to me! (hugs them)

Ashley: We also like to thank yamixyugi-sasunaru-yaoi-lover for the outfits the Yamis wore.

Yami: I like mine, but I have a problem.

Amme: What's that?

Yami: (Cat ears and tail appear) They gave me the spell again.

Crystal: Who are 'they'?

Yami: Yugi and Atem. (gets dragged by the two) Not again!

Sapphire: Okay then. Well they have their sexy time, let's close out! I hope you all enjoyed this and review to tell me what you think. Especially about the lemon. First monarchshipping lemon ever! Also me and Amme are working on a story together called "See Through the Dark." It's on Amme's page! Please read and review that story too! Amme could you please close us out?

Amme: Sure! The story we're working on is both puzzleshipping and blindshipping! Thank you all for reading and please review! BYE!


	2. Important message to my readers!

I know you all were expecting a new chapter and I do apologize that this isn't one, but it's very important and effects us all! I have gotten two messages and chapter updates from other writers about this. Help us stop this! This is what I got from InuYoiushi and Lilyflower666.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7"

* * *

Sapphire: I want everyone to help! We all count! We all mean something!

Ashley: Post this around, let your friends know!

Crystal: Help stop SOPA!

Sapphire: Or all us writers, fans of the shows and movies and whatnot that we write fanfiction stories for, lovers of writing, drawing, and music will suffer from this.

Ashley: We don't want Sapphire going to jail!

Crystal: Don't let people like Sapphire get felonies!

Ashley: She won't look good in an orange jumpsuit!

Sapphire: Seriously! (throws book at her) I swear...(sighs) Anyway please help us stop this. Please. Thank you everyone. (bows with Ashley and Crystal)


End file.
